Beta Elements
Beta Elements are anything that was intended to be in a game but was never added, or can be found in the coding but was left unused. Due to the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship being the only moddable Cars game, only it's may be found and listed. Gudmund and Koji In the files, they are codenamed "Sven" and "Hiro" which has lead people to speculate that they were intended to be called those names. Voice Clips The majority of Lightning's voice clips were re-used in Mater-National, but were re-enacted. Almost every quote that was not reused also has a re-enacted version that can be found in the files. Some characters (Philip, Yuri, Fred, Tommy Joe, etc.) have voice clips that suggest that they were intended to appear driving around in exploration mode, but they never did. Paint Jobs Fillmore was intended to have a fully orange paintjob, but it was never added and left in the coding. Sarge was intended to have a "rock star" paintjob, but it was never created, art of it can be found in the bonus content to prove it once was to be there. One can also find the textures of Lewis, Judd, and Buford in the directory of Tommy Joe, despite now being seperate characters. Also, the alternate paint jobs for Sheriff and Count Spatula from the first game can be found in their directories, despite them not being playable. Music An unused remix of the "Radiator Springs Theme" can be found with the rest of the game's music (under name "UI_MUSIC.ogg"), and a very large number of non-licensed music from the first game that was not heard later in Mater-National can still be found in the coding. Icons The icons of Lewis, Judd, Buford, and Ginormous from the first game can be found, despite new icons having been made for them. One can also find four Lizzie icons, all identical to one another, and a very mysterious icon for Stanley, both of which would appear to be for Cars: The Video Game. Mater-National-quality icons for Guido, Lizzie, and Frank can also be found, with the Guido icon later being used in Cars: Race-O-Rama. Various placeholders were also left in the coding, including those of Ramone, Luigi, Giovanni, and Philip (which depicts Lightning). Within Beta Screenshots, slightly different Mater, Fillmore, Sarge, Cletus, and Buford icons have also been discovered. Visuals Very early screenshots show that once all 7 stickers were obtained, they were supposed to stay on Lightning. Rustbucket Races were also supposed to be set at daytime, and Barry and Luigi were to be opponents in Stadium Race 4. Suspicious pictures from the first game have also been found, such as that McCoy was supposed to be a top five car on Los Angeles International Speedway, and that the race was only five laps long. This picture's taker and date are unknown, but some have put that the picture is a mod. Less mysterious shots which are confirmed beta can also often be found across the internet, and a few suggest that Mack was supposed to appear at his post in both exploration and in races. Name Strings In the game's localization file, a name string for Mack can be found, it may have simply never been removed, or he could have been meant to appear. Playable Data A very large amount of Non-playable characters (and DJ, who doesn't appear at all) have playable data in their directories, it can be assumed that they were played as during development to test animations, although some people speculate that they were actually intended to be playable. Races It has been found that two races, Rustbucket Grand Prix and Stadium Race 2, have data for a relay version of their normal races that did not appear in the final game. They are respectively called "Team Relay 6" and "Team Relay 13", suggesting there may have been more, but have not been found in the files as of yet. Both races have successfully been added to the game using mods. Gallery Icon GUI a.png|Guido's icon later used in Cars: Race-O-Rama. Icon LIZ a.png|Unused Lizzie Icon Icon FRA a.png|Unused Frank icon. icon_MCQ_b3.png|Unused Lightning icon in Cars VG. icon_LIZ_a VG.png|Unused Lizzie icon in Cars VG. icon_FRA_a vg.png|Unused Frank icon in Cars VG. icon_SAL_b1.png|Unused Sally icon in Cars VG. icon_SAL_b2.png|Unused Sally icon in Cars VG. icon_SAL_c1.png|Unused Sally icon in Cars VG. icon_SAL_d1.png|Unused Sally icon in Cars VG. icon_SAL_d2.png|Unused Sally icon in Cars VG. icon_TIA_b.png|Unused Tia icon in Cars VG. icon_ZEK_a.png|Unused Zeke icon in Cars VG. Mater cars the video game.jpg|A beta shot of the first game where Mack can be seen in the background. Cars X360 Mod.jpg|A mysterious picture of the first game that is likely beta, though potentially is a mod. Luigi mater national.jpg|A beta screenshot, note the environment and graphics. Rustbucket Beta.jpg|Rustbucket Race 2 in broad daylight Cars Beta.jpg|Lightning with all 7 stickers LastLaughBeta.jpg|Beta Mike & Sully Minigame Fil Body A.png|Fillmore's unused paint job Bonus art vehicle s.png|Sarge's beta paintjob. icon hick c.png|Lewis' icon from Cars: The Video Game icon hick b.png|Judd's icon from Cars: The Video Game icon hick a.png|Buford's icon from Cars: The Video Game icon GINO a.png|Ginormous' icon from Cars: The Video Game icon STAN a.png|Unused Stanley Icon icon MODT a.png|So-called "MODT" (all four are the same) Mater Icon Beta.jpg|Beta Mater Icon Fillmore Icon Beta.jpg|Beta Fillmore Icon Sarge Icon Beta.jpg|Beta Sarge Icon Cletus Icon Beta.jpg|Beta Cletus Icon Buford Icon Beta.jpg|Beta Buford Icon BetaSulleyIcon.png|Beta Sully Icon icon RAM i.png|Ramone's placeholder icon Lui b.png|Luigi's placeholder Icon Gio c.png|Giovanni's placeholder (which appears to depict a whole different car not in the game) icon Phil b.png|Philip's placeholder (which appears to depict Lightning) Icon SHE a.png|CH Student Icon seen in pre-release footage Icon SCE a.png|DH Student Icon seen in pre-release footage Category:Tutorials